Gwynesse Harlaw
Gwynesse Harlaw is the Lady of House Harlaw. Her family are bannermen to House Greyjoy. Their blazon is a silver scythe on black. She is four-and-thirty years old and she is the captain of The Last Storm. ''She died duelling Harold Snow during the Battle of the Dreadfort. History The only child of Dagmar and Ryella Harlaw, Gwynesse grew up in Ten Towers, surrounded by her great-uncle's library and books. Her mother died when she was 19, and her father barely survived the Second Field of Fire, so she decided to become the captain of her own ship in the vein of her distant cousin Asha Greyjoy, but only after spending 3 years serving on an Ironborn galley learning how to sail properly and train with the axe. Since she was her father's only child, ''Nightfall ''passed to her when she completed her first few reavings and she decided to switch from the axe to the sword. She practiced with the arms master of House Harlaw until she became better than average with it, and when she had her alchemy accident, she focused on training her nondominant hand. Gwynesse swiftly grew skilled in swordcraft, learning from masters in the Iron Islands, Braavos, and Volantis. She has fought merchant princes and pirate kings, and more than one Magister has died on her sword. From Lorath to the Summer Sea her name was whispered with awe and fear, for men whispered that she had traded her eye to a demon so that she might gain prowess with a blade. Regarded as one of the most skillful fighters in all of Westeros, if not the world, there are few men who dared cross swords with her willingly while she was still alive, though her beauty had inspired many to try. When the news reached her that her father passed away while she was reaving Tyrosh, she came rushing back to take up her place as the Lady of Ten Towers. When it came to alchemy, she was surrounded by piles of books since she grew up around her grand-uncle's library, starting out with simple recipes on how to make elixirs and medicines, then moving onto the more advanced theories and recipes. She was reasonably successful more often than not, until the accident. She was mixing two chemicals together with help from an assistant and it should've created a poison to apply on a weapon, but when she went to test it out on an iron axe, the axeblade exploded and the shards flew around the room, some of them ending up in her eye. She had to get her eye removed since there was no way to salvage it, and since then, she's refused any offers of assistance, shutting herself away for hours at a time when creating poisons and medicines. Rumors abound around the Islands that she had the assistant with her at the time of her accident tortured to death and that her accident was actually deliberately engineered by a jealous ironborn. Known Affiliations Sworn vassal of Iron King Torric Greyjoy. Captain of [[The Last Storm|''The Last Storm.]] Liege lady of Houses Volmark, Stonetree, Myre, Kenning, and all other branches of House Harlaw. Timeline * 333 AC: Born to Dagmar and Ryella Harlaw * 348 AC: Started out as a low-ranking member of a longship, learning how to sail and fight on the deck of a ship, as well as on dry land. * 351 AC: Became the captain of her own ship, t''he Last Storm'', a confident and accomplished sailor. Her daughter Asha was born in the same year * 352 AC: Began studying alchemy from the books on the subject in Ten Towers, and was somewhat decent by the time she had her accident, which some say was deliberately engineered. Her mother died the same year. * 353 AC: Received Nightfall from her father, and switched from the axe to the heirloom of her house, practicing with the arms master of her house, becoming one of the more renowned swordsmen on the Iron Islands, considering how little the Ironborn focused on the sword. * 354 AC: Lost her left eye in an alchemy accident, and she wore an eyepatch ever after, training herself to fight with her nondominant hand. * 354 - 367 AC: Reaved across the Narrow Sea in the Free Cities, and returned to Ten Towers after hearing her father passed away; Family * {Dagmar Harlaw}, Her Father, d. 367 AC * {Ryella Harlaw}, Her Mother, d. 352 AC ** 'Gwynesse Harlaw, '''Captain of ''The Last Storm (34) (Deceased) *** Asha Harlaw (16) * Harridan Harlaw, Her Uncle (Deceased) ** Lucas Harlaw (29), Her Cousin, Lord of Grey Garden, Heir to Ten Towers Category:Harlaw Category:Ironborn Category:Deceased